Illness
by ZeCraig
Summary: The Boys decided to make a cheap movie and they asked their 'friends' to help them. They agreed and they tried to make a movie. Will they succeed or fail? CraigXClyde, DogPooXKenny main pairings.
1. Getting Ready

**Yaaay... Another SP Fanfiction. I've watched some horror movies lately and my friend thought of something. We write this together! :D I hoep you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

*Title: Illness

*South Park

*Pairings: (Yaoi and Yuri … also Straight) Craig and Clyde are main pairings.

*Rated M for Strong Language – Violence – Drugs – Humiliation and Sexual themes

*English is not my native language.

There was a scream on the forests; it was the scream of fear and horror. He ran and ran but there was no road ahead, no houses and no cars. He was panting loudly and fast. He looked behind then looked to his front again. Something was after him, something evil. The boy was sweating badly, bleeding from his nose and mouth but he had no time for stop the bleeding. His bruises were large on his body, on his face and legs. He has to deal with his worst nightmare if he has to face it or he could just run away forever like always, even he hides, he could be seen by it. His tears started to fell down over his cheeks then down to the ground. He kept trying to find a way out of the dark and cold forests. He was lost. Not able to come back where he lived but only in the deep forests with full of wild animals. ''SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!'' He screamed while running. His lungs screamed for air. He stopped, not hearing any growls and whispers. He looked behind, nothing was there. He looked around, shivering of fear, swallowing hard and panting deeply. No sound came, no smell sniffed and no sight of that monster. He collapsed down, burst out cry loudly. He couldn't control his sound and he couldn't stop his tears. He hugged his own body and his forehead pressed through the leaves.

''_Phil…!_'' He quickly looked to his left where he heard the sound, screamed loudly.

''And cut! Very nice work, Clyde!'' Clyde stood up from the ground, dried his fake tears away, cleared his throat and walked to the director. ''How did it go, Cartman?'' Clyde looked to the screen which was playing from the beginning. ''You actually did well, Clyde. I thought you would be a pussy over this one.'' Clyde crossed his arms, looked away from Eric. ''Gee, thanks…'' ''Don't listen to him. He already knew you're a lot better than him!'' Kyle patted Clyde's shoulder, smirking. ''Ey! I'm a lot better than Clyde, you dumb joo!'' ''No you're not! Just admit it, fatass!'' Clyde rolled his eyes and walked away from the two enemies. He ran to Craig who was holding the micro but he had putted it down. ''How was it, Craig?'' Clyde smiled bigly, wanted to hear his best friend's answer. ''Awesome and realistic I'll say. When did you become good with acting?'' Craig looked to his friend, smiled a bit. ''Well you know we watch lots of movies.''

*Before*

''OK everyone! Listen up! There will be a lesbian action and gay action! Who's willing to do a lesbian action? We need 4… Anybody?'' Stan looked around if some of the girls raised their hands but there weren't. The boys looked at the girls excitedly but except one boring guy who always flip everyone off. ''Oh come on girls. Boys will be over you!'' Kenny winked at girls. Bebe raised her hand, so does Wendy and Red. Boys cheered, clapped for them. ''W-Wendy? You too!?'' Stan smiled bigly, excited over his girlfriend's decision. ''Well of course I do! I'll do anything for a movie and you.'' Wendy smiled back, winked at Stan. ''OK. This movie will be about putting themes together. For example, Horror, Action, Drama, Romance and thriller. This movie will not be racist or Nazis!'' Once Kyle said the last words, he looked to Cartman, giving him a dirty look. Cartman rolled his eyes away. ''And there will be demonic, something bad.'' Kyle finished his words then Stan began. ''One guy kept threatens him, humiliate him and tried to kill him but the main character has a serious illness. But others don't know that, the others thought he was crazy and insane but they were wrong. Once the main character moved to South Park, he was bullied by entire class, calling him crazy. One guy was the worst, but he never threatened to kill him but only making him feel humiliated and cursed into someone he don't wish to be.'' ''And we write this because people have to accept Homosexuality. You see, many people can't see what God really want to show. If people kept saying 'Homosexual is not welcomed by god!' If God don't want homosexuality, then why are they here? Why do they exist? If God says the homosexuals are hated by God, then they shouldn't be here.'' All of them paid attention, finding it exciting but except one boring guy who always flip everyone off. ''Any questions?'' Stan looked around if there was someone who would raise their hand. There was one, Butters.

''Eeh, who will be the main character?'' Butters asked, sounded dumb as usual. ''Good point, Butters. We have thought of the First person since he's a cry-baby and we thought it would fit him. Clyde. Donovan.'' Eric looked to Clyde, grinning. ''What? Me? I'm not a cry-baby!'' Clyde whined lowly, pouted also. ''Clyde, what the fuck?! Don't you have that honor? Don't you want girls to be all over you?'' ''W-Well I do! But… I don't have any ill!'' Craig rolled his eyes after his friend commented. ''Idiot, this is a movie, not real life.'' Craig looked to Clyde who was next to him, glaring at him. ''O-Oh… I knew that! But uuh… why me?'' Clyde looked to The Boys. ''Because you're a wuss and great at acting.'' Eric grinned bigger, mocking Clyde. ''Shut up, fat-ass!''

''OK! Let's work on more with this! Who can risk his life to be the role of gay guys? We need 4.'' Kyle looked around but no boys raised their hands. He looked at Kenny, he was raising his hand, smirking. Once the boys heard girls giggled, some of them raised their hands quickly. Clyde grinned, forced Craig's arm up but Craig wasn't paying attention at all. ''OK! Kenny, DogPoo, Kevin and Craig shall play as gay guys.'' ''What?!'' Craig stood up from his chair, actually, pushed it away. The Boys looked to Craig, confused. ''You raised your hand, Tucker.'' Girls giggled over Craig's decision, but Clyde was smirking amusedly.

''I did not raised my fucking hand!''

''You did.''

''No I didn't!''

''Clyde, you saw.''

''Yeah, I saw.'' Clyde's smirk disappeared or he will be beaten by his best friend. Sure he loved to mock his best friend since his look always was fun to look at. He succeeded for not laughing and smiling. Craig groaned and walked away from the backyard. ''Run away, Craig… you will be out-casted, so unloved by girls and… We will give the players $20 per week, thanks for our jobs. But for the Homosexual players shall get $50. And you will be called as Lady Gaga and pussy everyday when we see you because you ran away. We were setting you as the second person but we will pick Kenny, then.'' Eric's words were always harsh, just like now. Craig stopped after he heard he would be called as Lady Gaga and pussy. He looked to Cartman, narrowing his eyes on him. ''If you ever make fun of me, I'll fucking kick your fat-ass!'' ''I cross my heart that I won't make fun of you. Are you in or out?!'' Craig sighed, walked back to his chair and looked to Cartman deeply. ''I'm in.'' ''Alright!'' Clyde hugged Craig but Craig wasn't hugging back. He was used to this shit. ''OK people, time for looking for other characters after we talked about more of the scrip, and we will give you all papers… And please, risk your little bit of money when we go out and shop for supplies, that will help us a lot.''

* * *

The movie makers were shopping for clothes and supplies; they got the rolls for the camera, lights and cheap microphones. They asked the Goth Kids if they want to be in the movie as Satanist, first they didn't accepted it but Eric told them they will be the demonists and dark persons, and then they accepted it. They all walked up to the woods, some of them were reading the descriptions, some of them talking to each other. DogPoo got new clothes, he looked cleaned and he doesn't smell like crap. He was the messiest and the smelliest in South Park. But now he smelled nice, thanks to Stan's restroom and shampoo. They all got jobs except Kenny and DogPoo. They had to risk their private life into the movie they will make and all of them were OK with it. Eric was the director of the movie, Stan and Kyle were the producers, The Goth girl was the make-upper, music producers were Kevin and Pip. ''OK people! We're here! We will test some screams here so no one could ever suspect something.'' Once Cartman said it, all of them looked to him, questioning what he was talking about. ''… It was Kyle's idea!'' Once he said it, they all looked away from Cartman. That made sense of everything.

''Bebe and Red, you guys will be together. Wendy and Goth girl will be together. DogPoo and Kenny will be together then Craig and Kevin will be together but you all know what happened in the end. Stan and…'' ''But I can't believe he sat me with you, Craig…'' Kevin whispered to Craig, not very amused that it has to be him. ''At least it's nothing serious.'' Craig whispered back while looking at Cartman explaining who will be who and who will be with or alone. ''Token will be the pimp. Butters will be the loser and a poor kid.'' Butters blank, stayed silent. ''W-Why am the loser?'' Butters poked his own fingers, looked down. ''Because you're a loser, Butters…'' Eric rolled his eyes at Butters. ''Oh… Right.'' Butters smiled lowly, looked away. ''OK! We will test Phil being chased by something and remember Clyde; you will scream and beg for someone to help you. OK? It's the beginning and we will set up cameras and lights while Clyde gets ready with a help from the Goth girl.'' Clyde walked to the Goth girl, sat next to her and talked with her a little. The make-up was excellent.

*After*

''We watch movies indeed…'' Craig looked away from Clyde, lighting a cigarette. He inhaled smoke lowly, and then exhaled it. He was actually impressed deep inside but he just couldn't show it. He was always like that to everyone, always hard to impress, or when he was impressed, he won't say a thing that much. They were also getting ready for the next play, the cameras and the lights and micros were picked up then walked back to the Stark's Pond.

''OK people. Everyone, gather up!'' Once Eric shouted, they all sat in front of Cartman but kept their distant. Craig sat next to Clyde, looking at Cartman like he could see right through him. ''I know this will be tough for you but we don't want any blushes when the Movie couples kisses while making the roll so you can all practice kissing scenes here with everyone watching to make you people feel less awkward and embarrassed. We're doing this for you all and no one's cheating who has a lover!'' Stan clapped his hands and some Movie couples looked at themselves in a shy mode. Especially Tweek, he was so nervous and it was too much pressure for him. He nearly freaked out but Esther told him to calm down and find his inner peace. Clyde swallowed hard, scooped away from Craig. Wendy and the Goth girl kissed once, not a French kiss thought. Kenny was looking at those girls all smiling. Some of the girls waited for boys who will swallow their pride for seconds or minutes. Kenny pulled DogPoo and kissed him deeply, it was a French kiss. DogPoo squeezed his eyes shot; blushing a bit but Kenny had no problem with it at all. He was the slut after all. Some of the girls giggled but some of them were also kind of disgusted, they never imagined DogPoo to be the gay guy.

Kevin lowly looked at Craig, not sure if he should kiss his cheek or not. He was nervous if he could get beat up or not. Craig was always hard to read but he had few good things what he can do. He could laugh with them and tell jokes, even talk shit with them for fun. ''Uuhm… Craig. I'm gonna warn you, I'm gonna kiss your cheek.'' Kevin looked away from Craig; he was now looking at nothing, looking worried. ''OK…'' Craig's voice showed no emotion, he was just looking at his front. Kevin sighed deeply and kissed Craig's cheek. They stayed silent and looked at themselves. ''Well it wasn't so bad now, was it?'' Kevin smiled, chuckled. ''Yeah. This movie will be piece of cake.'' Craig smiled lowly but rubbed his cheek to wipe it off. Craig looked to Tweek and walked into him. ''Oh my god! What if she doesn't like me?! She will kill me if my kisses are sucks! Argh!'' ''Tweek, calm down. I'm sure Esther likes you.'' Craig sat next to Tweek and patted his back, comforting him. ''But she's sweet and all but… Iaargh! Too much pressure! Argh!'' ''Relax! It's OK, Tweek. I'll go talk to her if you want me to.'' He patted Tweek's back more, showing he could trust him.

Clyde looked to Craig and Tweek then chuckled. Craig was always the one who could calm Tweek quickly so he just stayed where he is. He looked around, some were kissing and some were laughing and talking. Clyde always loved when his classmates do something together, something funny and something gross. ''Did you noticed DogPoo looked handsome like that?'' Clyde heard girls gossiping behind him, he couldn't help but listen carefully. ''Yeah I mean… He must be very good at something at least.'' ''I wonder how he kisses? I'm sure he could be better than anybody.'' ''And I wonder how big he is?'' Clyde rolled his eyes; it was a typical girl talk thing. When girls think boys are handsome and hot, they always thought they were good kisses and they always thought about dicks. That was very typical. Clyde himself had been with Esther and some of the Raisin girls, even Bebe. Bebe was impressive over the Oral sex but they don't really wish to change their friendship so they stayed friends only. Bebe was nice and kind but she was stupid if it's not math. She had blond hairs, big breasts and nice butt, so she was a Blonde. She only cared about her look, also her personal. She was the one who didn't wish to annoy boys with fake big laughter and loud voice, so that made her smart also.

''And Craig? Have some of you girls had kissed him?'' Lizzy asked her friends, and then Clyde listened again.

''I have. He's actually good with it but it wasn't the best.''

''I never kissed him.''

''Me neither. I tried to ask him out but he flipped me off.''

''Urgh, what a jerk!''

''Oh come on girls, he's very good at sex at least.'' Red answered whispering. 'Ha! I knew they were together on bed! Token owed me 100 bucks!' Clyde grinned bigly, only cared about money for now. ''Was he big?'' ''Oh yeah. He was totally worth it!'' When girls laughed, Clyde stood up and walked up to girls. He wasn't jealous or anything but he wanted to talk to them a bit. ''Oh hey Clyde. Wanna join our chick-talk?'' Esther asked smiling, patted the ground next to her. Clyde sat down, smiled. ''No. I'm not good with this stuff. We guys only talk about boobs and vaginas. Not dicks.'' Once Clyde said it, they laughed. Craig looked behind, smiled at Red lowly and Red smiled back. People don't know if they were together or just one-time sake. Clyde noticed Red smiled at Craig but he wasn't care at all. He just wanted them be together since Token would owe him more money so he could buy a new gaming laptop. He always had given his money for his parents to help them out and go out and eat Tacos with Craig. 'At least Craig is the only one who would go with me to Taco Bell… He would also go with Token to gym and help Tweek out but why won't he show that he can be fun if he tries?'

''Clyde? Clyde!'' Clyde looked to Esther, confused. ''What?'' Clyde looked to Esther, sniffed lowly. ''Didn't you heard a word I said?'' Esther sniggered; she was also a bit blushing. ''Uuh, what was it again?'' He rubbed his head on the back and smiled lowly. ''Well… I was thinking if you could take me out for dinner sometimes…'' Clyde's eyes widened lowly, he cleared his throat and smiled bigly. ''Well of course I can! We could eat Ta-'' ''-cos at Taco Bell.'' He looked behind where he heard Token's voice. ''You always wanted to eat there with girls.'' Token grinned, noogied Clyde hard. ''Ow! Hey! Haha! Stop it, you!'' He pulled Token down and pinned him. Girls laughed over their playful asses, giggled also.

''Tucker! Get over here, I need to speak with you!'' The director, Eric Cartman ordered. Craig sighed, stood up then walked next to Eric. ''What?'' He pushed his hands on his pockets and looked at Eric.

''I want you to practice a little with Clyde. You know you're the one who should be bullying him and stuff and I don't see you talking to him or beat him up and humiliate him.''

''I'm not gonna beat him up and humiliate him for real.''

''You have to. At least make it like it's for real, Craig. OK? Good, now go.'' Craig flipped Eric and walked to Clyde. He remembered some of the scripts with threatening him. He stood next to Clyde and Token who were laughing and talking to girls. ''Clyde… I'm gonna do this just once so you better remember some scripts where Jason beat you up for first time. Cartman wanted me to practice with you.'' He let Clyde stood up and walked to the forests. ''But! But Esther was interested in me!'' ''She can be interested in you later. I don't want that motherfucker talk at me about the scripts again.'' He wrapped his arm around his Clyde's shoulder, teasing him to let him forget about Esther for a while.


	2. Moving out

He screamed and his tears fell down fast. He buried his face with his hands while panting. He was sweating badly, even his shirt was wet. Once he calmed down, he looked around. He was in his room, it was already morning and the birds were singing. He sat down, exhaled deeply. It was 8.13 am and his parents were probably at work already. He stood up and walked to his restroom; he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He sighed and sat down to the corner, hugged his knees and buried his face to his arms. He was tired, never slept well once he turned 8. Now he was 17 and he had the same nightmare with the same monster everyday. He couldn't live like this forever, they moved town to town but it never ended. He had been sitting on the restroom floor long enough and finally decided to stand up, once he did, he walked to the exit of the restroom and his room. He closed the door behind him. It was so quiet, no one around but him. That was what he feared most, being alone.

The boy walked down the stairs slowly, still unsure if he should just stay in his room. The house was too big for him, so much large windows around. He hated windows since he could see his reflection on the night and he always seen something behind him, everytime, he tried to avoid to look at the windows while he walk downstairs or always wished to cover them with curtains. He walked to the kitchen and there was the note on the fridge. He took it and sighed.

''_Wash the dishes and do not blow the house._

_- Love: Mom and dad._''

He read it out for himself then chuckled. He loved his parents very much. They treated him like a normal teen indeed. Sure they had fights but they never last long or forever. He opened the fridge, picked the milk and putted it to the large table. He also picked some cereals and plate. In the end, he picked the spoon and sat down to the table.

After breakfast, he turned on the CD player; it was Elizabeth McGlynn – One more soul to the call. He started to wash the dishes slowly while sang along. That music was alike himself a bit, it was like it was made for him but he knew it was for Silent Hill. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He stopped washing the dishes, just leave them be. He walked to the living room then sat down to the couch. The music was loud enough to be heard from the kitchen. He closed his eyes, buried his face with his hands. ''_Phil…!_'' He groaned then screamed loudly, it was that voice again. Every day he hears it, everyday he sees the reflection and everyday he had a dream about it. ''STOP IT!'' Voices were whispering all around the boy.

''And cut!'' Eric said. ''Thank you very much Clyde! No mistakes at all! You remember them well!'' Stan smiled and started to check the screen. Kyle also looked through it, smiling also. Clyde cleared his throat and coughed. ''How many times will I scream? It's 3 times now.'' ''Now Clyde, don't complain. You did well! Your scream is always amazing!'' Kenny praised Clyde to make him feel better. Clyde doesn't know how long he would last with his voice, he could lost it and not able to speak for a while or sounded like a dork. Token walked next to Clyde and patted his head. ''You did awesome so don't worry! Even my parents are impressed!'' Token smiled. They were at Token's house for making the movie. Token's parents were watching while they made a roll and they were proud of Token's little friend.

Craig putted the microphone down to the wall and looked to Clyde. He just loved how he acted to this movie, he was serious and do not show any giggles and laughter, maybe there will be many giggles and laughter later when they go far enough for the movie. Clyde looked to Craig, smiled. Craig putted his thumbs up, smiled lowly. Clyde giggled like a kid and closed his eyes, he was grinning bigly. Craig chuckled under his breath and walked to the screen next to Stan and Kyle. He watched while they mixed the camera 1, 2, 3 and 4. Once it was done, it looked so real. But they still don't know whose voice could be creepy and awfully deep. They had tried some voices for calling for Phil but every boys had failed. The Red Goth was soft so there was no way to put his voice on the movie. ''God damn it. Who can be creepy?'' Stan sighed and putted his hands to his jaw while he placed his hands on the desk. Kyle kept silent, looking at the screen. ''… Ze Mole…'' Kyle said.

* * *

''No means no, beetches!'' The French guy pulled Stan hard; his grip was tight when Stan tried to pull himself away from the French man. ''Come on, Christophe. You would be a great example for the monster, please?'' Kyle said softly, he knew Christophe's voice could do a trick. The tall boy looked to Kyle while letting go of Stan. ''Fine!'' He said quickly. Stan looked to Kyle, thinking why he said yes as soon as possible when Kyle asked him to. Craig looked at the hole Christophe had dug. Why would he dig a hole next to his own house? It looked like he lived alone on this house and it looked messy but it wasn't smelly. ''Thanks, man!'' Kyle smiled at Christophe, but he wasn't smiling back but only raised his other eye-brow.

* * *

''OK. We need you to say Phil. Phiiiil. Not Fheel.'' Cartman was annoyed by this ''British'' accent. Christophe only replaced his cigarette with a new one. He sniffed lowly while he clicked his tongue. ''Look Cartman, if you want me to be the voice actor at zhis film, you better respect me, you little sheet!'' He was ready to punch Cartman but Kyle was next to him. He didn't wish to show aggression when Kyle was around. ''Whatever.'' Cartman rolled his eyes and they were ready to go again.

After few takes, Kyle decided to let Christophe practice over the American accent. Christophe would listen carefully and try to pronounce it fully. He was doing pretty well and Clyde was listening. He loved French accent, it was fun to listen. He was smiling at Christophe, watching him carefully. His eyes looked so exhausted and lazy but that was probably because he smokes fast and would finish one after 2 minutes since he liked to hang his cigarette on his lips. The practice wasn't that long and he finally got it. His voice was husky and awfully deep when he pronounced Phil as he was told. ''He got it, dudes! The movie can finally continue!'' Kyle clapped, so does Clyde. He liked that voice; it reminded him of Craig's voice somehow.

''OK Clyde. It's time to move from your house to the South Park.'' Cartman told the Camera carriers to position into outstanding places. Clyde got the make-up from Goth Girl again; he enjoyed being taken care of this girl and they would talk about something everytime when he got a make-over. They would laugh and talk about some music. Craig got ready to carry the micro but he wanted to smoke first. He opened his small box of cigarettes but there weren't any cigarettes. ''Fuck…'' He whispered for himself and looked to someone who smoked near him. He saw Christophe and walked up to him. ''God damn it, Craig! Clyde's waiting for you!'' Cartman yelled but he was ignored by the raven boy. ''Hey, dude. Can I borrow one cigarette for today?'' Craig asked without voice motion and his face was blank. Christophe found it a bit harsh and stood up. He looked at Craig, knitting his eyes. Craig's blank face didn't changed but only looking at Christophe. ''Hm… I like you. Zhen I accept it.'' Christophe offered one cigarette and lights it himself. Craig walked away while the cigarette was on his lips. He took the micro and looked to Clyde. ''OK. I'm ready now.'' Craig dragged his smoke and positioned himself to follow Clyde around. There were Clyde's parents and they were helping making the movie and they knew they had to be serious over this.

* * *

''OK son, we're moving out again.'' The boy's father said, smiled lowly. ''Really? For real?'' The boy smiled lowly, actually happy to finally hear those words. He was also getting tired of his school; he heard a same nickname every day and it was the bad thing. He just wanted to get the fuck out of this city which is full of fucking heartless people. He couldn't wait to leave this big-ass city. ''Yes son. Really.'' His mother replied, kissed his son's forehead. ''You will find friends, we swear it.'' His father placed his hand to his son's shoulder softly and stroked it. The boy couldn't wait any longer to move out.

* * *

2 weeks had passed and it was a normal day for the boy. Sure he had a nightmare but he wasn't scared of windows any longer. They were small and the town was also small. He walked outside with his pack back on his back and he was walking to school. It was going to be his first day and he was excited if he could find friends and he hoped high that he won't be called by names. Once he got there, it wasn't such a big-ass school and it looked peaceful. He inhaled some cold air and walked inside. He was going to be 11th grader and he looked to his note. He followed his note and there was his classroom. Students were probably inside that class and waiting to meet their new class-mate. He knocked and opened the door when he heard he could come in. There were eyes on him, staring and glaring. He got a bit nervous and forced himself to walk inside. ''OK. Phil. Shepherd is it?'' The teacher with glasses and grey hairs asked. The boy nodded lowly and looked to the teacher. ''Students, he is going to be your new class-mate. Say hi!'' All of them said hi. Phil nodded at them but he couldn't look at them fully. He was so nervous over these students. They all looked unfriendly except one guy with blond hairs. He was looking at him weirdly. ''Take your seat next to Alex.'' The Teacher pointed at the guy with black hairs, his right side was empty and he wasn't facing the boy.

Phil slowly walked to the empty seat and sat down next to the tall raven haired boy. His hairs were short and spiked from the wax, his nails were black and he wore some spike-bracelets on his wrist and a cross as a necklace, he had black-eye line and he looked lazy. His clothes were black with green belt. He slowly looked to the boy, his eyes were dark red, and they don't seem friendly at all. Clyde looked away from the boy, swallowed lowly but tried not to get caught of his nervousness. He didn't like this punk-ass guy, he looked evil and dark. And there was the boy next to him; he had black hairs and black clothes, only he had a piercing on his lip and he wore eye-line also. They stared at the new student, not breaking their eyes off of him. As for Phil, he looked so nervous and he couldn't face those two dark persons.

''_Phil…_!'' He gasped lowly when he felt something was touching his leg. He slowly looked under his desk, eyes wide opened a bit. Fucked up grin with sharp teeth and dark eyes wide opened with dark liquid coming down from his eyes were staring at him while his long-clawed hands were on his upper legs. He was even drooling some red and dark liquid. He quickly stood up while looking at under the desk. It wasn't there any longer, only his pack back next to the table. He slowly looked to his new classmates and smiled awkwardly and sat back on his table. Some girl class-mates giggled over him, making fun of him. Phil looked to the door, trying hard not to cry. He had never seen something like that in his life, but his claws looked familiar to him. Now he was afraid to face his class-mates who were laughing at him. He tried hard to hide his scared face, but couldn't help but give in.

* * *

**Oh wow! I thought I wouldn't finish this so soon! I know it's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Please tell me what you think ^^**

**Some monster examples are at ZeCraig at dA on Christophe's album  
**


End file.
